


Sparkle in the Rain

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a long spell of hot weather in Cardiff which does not please Ianto Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written (though edited from what was posted) for [ Porn Battle VII](http://cyus.livejournal.com/16711.html) which had the the themes of water, cross dressing and oral sex. I use 2 of them...

**Title**: Sparkle in the Rain  
**Author**: A Lanart  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto  
**Characters**: See pairing, plus the SUV. Kind of.  
**Rating**: NC-17 (Adult) for smut  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: None  
**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and its characters are the intellectual property of the BBC and Russell T Davies and are used in this work of fiction without their knowledge or permission. Mind you, RTD didn't want Ianto so I'm keeping him...  
Title from the album by Simple Minds

~*~

~ Sparkle in the Rain ~

*

The bottle of water was cool against his overheated forehead but his throat was too dry not to put it to its intended use. Ianto cracked the seal and glugged the water down gratefully. It was too dry; too hot – even in the evening - and he hated it.

"You okay?" Jack sounded nothing if not concerned.

"Yeah. Just fed up with this bloody drought."

"At least the SUV has air con."

"There is that." Silence settled between them as the SUV rattled its way down the road that was more pot-holes and ruts than metalled surface. Ianto's PDA beeped cheerfully. "We're nearly there. Here's hoping it's just a piece of harmless space-junk. I really can't be arsed with running and fighting."

"What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"It melted about 3 weeks ago."

"Does this weather really bother you that much?"

"I'm Welsh, of course it bothers me! All this sun is unnatural. If I wanted sun I wouldn't be living in Cardiff."

Jack grinned at him.

"Your freckles are cute," he said as if that made it all worth it. Maybe it did.

"Likewise," Ianto agreed with a glance sideways at Jack and just the hint of a smile. There was another beep from his PDA. "We're here. According to this, whatever it is that we're after is in that field." He waved in the appropriate direction. Things always seemed to land in the middle of nowhere if it wasn't sewers or something equally noisome but at least after no rain for god knows how long (Ianto had stopped counting, he found it too depressing) the field wouldn't be muddy.

*

Safely ensconced back in the cool of the SUV, Ianto had to count himself lucky; not only had the field not been muddy, the debris appeared to be just that – rubbish, and not dangerous in the slightest. Even so, he had insisted Jack follow procedure for a change and stash it in a containment box which was now firmly secured in the back and they were at last making their somewhat bumpy way back toward civilisation.

Ianto mistook the first rumble as just another obstacle under the wheels, but when he almost *felt* the second one through the window where his cheek was leaning against the glass and not through the rest of his body he realised what he was hearing.

"Stop the car, Jack."

"What? Why?"

"Just pull over. Now." Ianto had to hand it to Jack that he didn't exactly argue, but knowing Jack, he was likely expecting there to be 'benefits' from pulling over. Ianto smiled to himself; Jack was liable to be disappointed if he was correct. The window was down by the time they'd stopped and Ianto had his head hanging out. There was another, now unmistakable, rumble and the fact that the stars and the moon could no longer be seen was a dead giveaway to what was about to happen, as well as being the most beautiful sight Ianto had seen for weeks.

A bright flash, closely followed by another sullen grumble of thunder, heralded the arrival of the storm; fat drops of rain hit the roof of the SUV with an unholy cacophony. Ianto laughed with delight. Rain; wonderful rain, glorious rain! He was out of the car before Jack could even think of saying anything, diving into the teeth of the storm.

He was saturated in no time, his hair flattened and plastered to his head, but Ianto really didn't care. The rain was warm and its initial force had lessened somewhat so it no longer battered at him but felt almost like a familiar caress. He peeled off his shirt.

"Ianto..."

He ignored Jack; this was his moment and he was bloody well going to enjoy it. He tilted his head up to the sky and let the rain wash over his face, raising his arms up in the air to greet his long lost friend as he spun in place, laughing, vaguely aware of the headlights making the rain sparkle around him. Jack probably thought he'd gone mad.

*

Jack watched Ianto dancing and laughing in the rain with a kind of hunger; he seemed so young, so happy – the cares of Torchwood forgotten for a brief moment – and damn if it wasn't one of the hottest things he'd seen and not just for the obvious reasons of being half naked and in very wet, very clinging jeans. Ianto should have looked like a drowned rat, but to Jack he seemed more like some ancient Welsh rain deity – there was a power and a beauty to his every move and the rain highlighted every dip and curve and scar in a new light that hit Jack in the gut and yet also sent the lust burning through him like wildfire. He couldn't take his eyes off Ianto, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat to give himself some relief. Then Ianto caught his eyes and Jack could swear that he was laughing at *him* and his almost uncomfortable lust rather than just for sheer joy. Well if that was the way he wanted to play it... Jack unzipped his fly and took himself in hand, not tearing his eyes for one moment away from the mesmerising sight of Ianto dancing half-naked in the rain until his unexpectedly rapid climax distracted him.

"I should drip all over you for not waiting for me," Ianto announced as he hauled open the driver's door to steal a soggy kiss.

"Couldn't help myself." Jack grinned, still feeling kind of blissed out. "I'll make it up to you, but I'll have to get you out of those wet clothes first."

"You're shameless. Wait for one minute though..."

"Wait? What for?"

"Towel. Not getting in there without one."

"We don't have any towe..."

"Yes we do," Ianto interrupted. True to his word, he moved away to the back of the SUV, rummaged around for a minute and then a large towel unceremoniously hit Jack on the head. With a smile he set it on the passenger seat and in no time at all he was blessed with the presence of a wet and very naked Ianto – and another towel. Jack took the proffered towel as Ianto wriggled into the passenger seat and then carefully began to dry his hair. When Jack was satisfied that it wouldn't undo any of his hard work he slowly and carefully began to lick every drop of rain he could find from Ianto's skin, enjoying every quiver and breathless gasp from Ianto in the process. Best way of getting dry *ever* and from the sounds that Ianto was making Jack was sure he would agree. Ianto was moaning inarticulately and writhing in his seat by the time Jack had completed his journey down to where they'd both really wanted his mouth all along. Ianto's cock was wet with more than just rain by this point, and Jack delicately lapped the tip to be rewarded with a growl that sounded suspiciously like 'get on with it you bastard' though Jack couldn't be entirely certain as it had mutated into a whimper when he began to lick off the last few drops of rain with a more determined touch. Ianto's cock was cooler than it ordinarily was at this point of proceedings and Jack loved the feel of him warming and hardening even more in his mouth. Jack wanted to take his time but knew that there was every possibility that Ianto would become chilled enough to be be distracted from his pleasure if he did so and that was something he certainly didn't want. He gently nibbled his way down Ianto's shaft before retracing the path with his tongue, curling it around the head and flicking across the frenulum before he started to suck in earnest. The slip and slide of Ianto's cock across his tongue became more forceful as Ianto ceased being passive and started fucking Jack's mouth with abandon, each thrust of Ianto's hips burying Jack's nose into Ianto's still-damp groin, redolent with the scent of arousal and rain. Jack sucked harder, and was rewarded with the burst of liquid fire across his tongue and down his throat as Ianto came with a shout.

As Ianto leaned back in the seat, panting and looking thoroughly debauched and gorgeous, Jack manoeuvred his way out of his greatcoat – not even a drought could part him from it – and tucked it around Ianto; he didn't want to see Ianto shivering with anything other than pleasure. He pressed a quick kiss to Ianto's lips and picked up the discarded towel from earlier.

"Wha?" Mumbled Ianto. Jack chuckled.

"Your feet are still wet," he said, drawing one, then the other into his lap and carefully drying them. Ianto was almost asleep by the time he'd finished and Jack had to smile at how ridiculously young he looked with his damp hair curling against his forehead any which way; he also couldn't resist dropping a kiss on his nose.

"Uhnh?"

"Nothing. I'll wake you when we get back."

"K."

For once, Jack didn't put any music on for the drive back – he had the thrumming, drumming accompaniment of proper Welsh rain to listen to instead and he decided that after tonight it was possibly the best music he could wish for.

~E~


End file.
